


My Cup Runneth Over

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Steve and Darcy shared a cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cup Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous from a tumblr prompt: steve/darcy shared cup. Thanks as always to Rainne for beta work.

They were at a bar, celebrating Darcy’s birthday. Tony had secured them the VIP section, putting everything on a small black card that had made the waitress’ eyes go big. Steve watched as Darcy proceeded to order one of every shot and mixed drink on the menu. The trays that were brought back had glasses of various shapes and sizes. The drinks were colorful and bright, sporting umbrellas and fruit garnishes.

Steve looked over at them and watched as Darcy tried to choose which one to try first. He looked down at his beer and then asked, “Can I try some of those?”

“Thought you couldn’t get drunk, Cap,” she replied, picking up a small shot glass of dark green liquid.

“I can’t, doesn’t mean I don’t drink,” he said, holding up his beer.

Darcy shrugged and offered him the shot glass. He took it and had a small sip. The liquid was potent, making him cough. It was like liquid fire going down. “What was that?”

“Absinthe,” she said, grinning and taking the shot glass back. She downed the rest in a quick motion. “Want to continue?” 

He nodded, moving to sit next to her. They spent the rest of the evening sharing drinks. Darcy was hammered by the end of the night.  After a cab ride, Steve carried her into the Tower, up to her room. He left out a glass of water and some aspirin.  

“Steve?” she asked blearily, reaching for him.

“Yeah, Darcy?” he said, waiting for her to say something else. She didn’t, her breathing going even and soft. He tucked a blanket around her and left. He wouldn’t mind spending some time with her again.

*~*~*~*~*

“Taste this.”

Steve blinked at the mug that had been unceremoniously shoved into his face. He’d come into the kitchen for a snack and been interrupted by the unexpected mug. Darcy was holding it out to him, waiting for him to do something. He took the mug and sniffed. It looked and smelled like cocoa. He took a cautious sip, frowning.

“Is that….pepper?” he asked, handing her back the mug. 

She sipped from it again, nose wrinkling in disgust. “Cayenne pepper. Fucking Stark. Pranks are one thing, but you don’t just mess with a girl’s cocoa.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Steve asked, with a grin.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thor had been telling them about some kind of ritual that  would bind them closer as shield brothers and the next thing he knew, Steve was standing naked on the roof of Avengers Tower. He was surrounded by his teammates, who were all equally naked. Darcy, Jane and Pepper were there as well, because Thor decided that all of his friends should be included, not just those he fought beside.

Steve tried very hard not to look, but it was damn near impossible, so he gave up. He blushed from head to toe as he caught Darcy appraising him with a slow grin. She was going to be the death of him. She stood next to him, all curves and skin and Steve wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. 

“Friends! Let us begin the ritual,” Thor boomed as he lit a fire inside of the circle they formed. He began a low chant, something that stirred in the blood and echoed through the night. Then he took out a large chalice and poured wine into it.  “I am sorry that this is a poor substitute for Asgardian mead, but it will suffice,” he said.

He drank from it and then passed it to Tony as he started up the chant again. Tony sniffed, shrugged and drank before passing it to Bruce. The chalice made its way around. Darcy drank, and then handed it to Steve. Their fingers brushed and he shivered, not sure if it was from her touch or the wind. 

“Bottoms up, Cap,” she said, smiling as she moved her hands away.

“To bonding,” he said, taking a drink and passing the chalice to Natasha.

“We should have coffee,” Darcy said in a low voice.

“We should?” he said, trying to pay attention to the ritual.

Darcy shrugged. “Why not? I like you, Steve. And you’re not hard on the eyes. I see the way you try not to look. We have fun together, and I think you like me too.”

“Coffee sounds great,” he replied, moving his hand closer to hers. She took it and they stood just like that for the rest of the ritual.

*~*~*~*~

Darcy was running around the kitchen, absently drinking her coffee as she talked on the phone with Jane. She walked around the counter, barely avoiding knocking into Steve. 

“Yes, yes, I know, Jane, I’ve got it covered. I will be there as soon as I can, lemme finish my breakfast first, okay?” she said, hurriedly scarfing down some eggs. “Yes, I’ll bring you Pop Tarts.”

Steve watched sipping his own coffee. Tony wandered in, pouring himself a cup. Steve drained his, putting the cup down and pushing it away a little. He had briefings to read, but he was too busy trying not to smile at Darcy. They’d been dating for about two months now, but had managed to keep it mostly a secret. Jane and Thor knew, as did Natasha, but Tony was in the dark.  So he schooled his features and looked at the files in front of him.

“Okay, I’m coming,” Darcy said, hanging up the phone. She set her own cup down, right next to Steve’s. “There are days I hate you guys,” she said to Tony.

“Avengers?” he said, absently, looking through the fridge for food. He took out a piece of leftover pizza. 

“No, scientists. It’s a good thing I love Jane like a sister. I gotta go,” she said, grabbing some Pop Tarts from a shelf before leaving the room in a whirl. 

Steve shook his head. He wanted more coffee, but didn’t want to get up, so he absently reached out and took Darcy’s, knowing there was still some in there. He took a sip and grimaced at the sweetness of it. 

“You should know better than to drink from Lewis’s cup,” Tony said, sitting at the stool next to him. “She really likes to add sugar to it. Shouldn’t you be afraid of like, her girl germs or something?”

Steve just gulped down the rest of the coffee, setting the cup on the counter. He stood, gathered his files and looked at his friend. “My mouth has tasted more than her backwash, Stark,” he said with a sly grin. He left the room, laughing as Tony sputtered behind him. 


End file.
